A well known personal care product is the cotton swab, which typically comprises a cylindrical stick having a ball of a fibrous material, such as cotton, at each end. These products have many uses, including application of cosmetics and in medical treatment.
Since many of the uses of the swabs require that the swab be kept clean, it is important that the package in which the swabs are sold and dispensed minimize the risk of contamination, e.g., from dust and dirt. Particularly important is easy dispensing of product while at the same time minimizing exposure of the swabs to contaminants.
Hartman U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,035 discloses a thermoformed blister of flexible plastic material for a closable blister card display package including a cover and an egress opening. A hinge is provided through which the cover rotatably attaches to the body.
Lehman U.S. Pat. No. 2,455,685 discloses a dispensing container including detachable sections for forming finger access openings. The package includes yieldable margins so that the contents are normally confined to the container yet may be forcibly removed.
Lemoine U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,730 discloses a cotton swab shipping container and dispenser. For converting from a shipping container to the dispensing function, a removable "T" shaped panel is provided. Also, swab stops 50 are provided.
Gunderson U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,291 discloses a dispenser for cotton swabs which includes a flexibly lipped discharge port which is open to a restricted portion of the items contained in the dispenser for individual extraction against a mild resistance.
Capucio U.S. Pat. No. 3,261,501 discloses a dispenser for rod-shaped articles such as cotton-tipped swabs. The package is designed so that dispensing may be effected without contacting the ends of the articles. When it is desired to dispense the product, passage through a normally closed opening is carried out by using the thumb to engage the article's center portion through a cut-out 9 and to roll the article out of the package.
Pick U.S. Pat. No. 1,329,012 is directed to a match box having lower wall edges which yieldingly hold the lowermost match in the box. A slit is provided through which the matches can be withdrawn and the walls are cut away to expose the central portion of the lowest matches so that they can be gripped.
Monroe U.S. Pat. No. 1,157,951 discloses a matchbox having yieldable flaps permitting withdrawal of the matches and a central notch facilitating gripping of the matches.
Hamer U.S. Pat. No. 2,101,579 discloses a powder puff dispenser having perforations defining a pinch out section. The pinch out section bulges intermediate its ends.
NL 7713036 relates to a dispenser for cotton wool coated sticks. The dispenser includes a block-shaped holder with a rear wall of cardboard. The other walls are of thin, transparent plastic. A dispensing aperture is provided so that end parts of the sticks located in the holder are protected from being touched.
Despite the many attempts in the prior art to provide dispensers for cotton swabs or the like, there is still a need for an attractive package which provides easy dispensing yet which keeps the swabs clean prior to use.